1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera that is specifically capable of selecting a self-timer mode and a bulb mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Normally in the case of the self-timer mode, the release button is depressed for a moment so as to start the exposure.
On the other hand, in the case of bulb photography the release button is continuously depressed, thus, the operation is quite different from that of the self-timer mode.
Consequently, until now, the selection position for the self-timer mode and the bulb mode were provided on the same dial in order to avoid the simultaneous selection thereof which would result in a misoperation.
However, in the case of bulb photography, the exposure lasts for a long time and the camera should be held firmly while the release button is depressed. Thus, normally a cable release or the like is applied in order to avoid the shock which occurs when depressing the release button by hand.
Concerning the manual shock in the case of bulb photography if carried out in the self-timer mode; even if manual shock occurs during a time when the release button is depressed, the shock takes place while the self-timer is in operation, which means that the exposure does not actually begin until the manual shock is no longer felt. Basically, the problem of manual shock can be solved to some extent even without use of the cable release. Therefore, it is desirable that the self-timer mode and the bulb mode can be selected at the same time.